conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Zi Zâra
=General Information= Zâra is a language that employs a trigger system. =Alphabet and Pronunciation= Vowels A vowel gets stretched by marking it with a ^-sign. Silent Vowels Many words in Zâra include silent vowels, that are not spoken under certain conditions. Usually, i''' is silent if it is the last sound of a word. Silent vowels are only pronounced when a group 2 consonant follows or when it avoids two identical consonants to follow one another. Silent vowels are indicated by brackets like so '''k(i), the i''' being silent. Consonants If a consonant is doubled, it is pronounced like in Italian or Japanese. Phonological constraints Zâra basically allows syllables formed by a consonant, (atleast) a vowel (or multiple vowels), and n or m which means a syllable has the form ©V(V)(n)/(m). The group 1 consonant '''z can be inserted (almost) everywhere. So a syllable can actually look like this: (z)©(z)V(z)/(n)/(m)(z). This is not too common, though. Also note that 3 consonants may never follow one another. (all letters in brackets are optional) Stress Stress in Zâra is (with few exceptions) completely regular. Every root word and unmodified conjugated verb (See Verb Conjugation) has penultimate stress. Every sentence has stress on the stressed syllable of the conjugated verb and on the stressed syllable of the word in the trigger position. Example: In the sentence "Cinko tak agajro n si." the stress is located as follows (bold): * Cinko tak a'ga'jro n si. =Grammar= Cases Zâra (currently) uses 7 cases. They can also be found under Affixes and Adpositions together with all the other particles. All case markers are suffixes. For examples see the Examples Section. Sentence Order The general sentence order is VSO. The verb is usually the most important part. Nouns Number Nouns do not change in either form singular or plural. Number is expressed with the help of articles. A noun in its normal form can stand for both singular and plural. Articles Articles precede the noun. For examples see the Examples Section. Universal Object The word da is used whenever there is no other object (or subject) in the sentence. It can also be used in relative sentences. For examples see the Examples. Symbol is: UO Adjectives Adjectives succeed the word they are modifying. The respective adjective gets the ADJ-Suffix ja (see Affixes and Adpositions). Example: * A red house zira iru'ja' house red ADJ Adjectives can be modified by tense prefixes. See Tenses. Verbs Verbs always end in either a''' or '''o. Conjugation Conjugation is extemely simple because every grammatical person is treated the same. A verb is either conjugated or in its infinitive form. To conjugate a verb add j''' to the root, then add the subject pronoun. The resulting cluster is called the '''unmodified conjugated verb(UCV). Example: *I eat. (eat = mo; I = ro) # add j''' # add '''ro Result: mojro If the subject is not a personal pronoun, further changes have to be made. The above process still applies, but the subject has to be added as well. Example: *Mother eats. (eat = mo; mother = mia; 3.PS = da) # add j''' # add '''da # add mia Result: mojda mia For more examples see the Examples Section. Copula Zâra uses a copula which is the word (u)n(i) (note the silent vowels). Like every other verb it never changes no matter which position it is in. Symbol is: COP Tense There are 3 tenses: *Past *Non-past *Explicit Future Each tense uses a different particle. Past Symbol is: PAST The past tense particle is tak(i). It is treated like a preposition in that it precedes whatever it shall change to past tense. In Zâra every word class can be affected by tense particles. Note that the copula must remain unchanged though. For examples see the Examples Section. Non-Past For the non-past tense no changes have to be made. Non-past is the default tense. Unless there is no other tense particle in the sentence, tense is non-past. The non-past is used for both the present tense and the future tense. Which of them is meant must be clear from the context. Explicit Future Symbol is: FUT The explicit future tense particle is càzak(i). The explicit future tense is only used when the use of the non-past would be ambiguous. Obviously, it changes anything it precedes to future tense. For examples see the Examples Section. Negation In Zâra negation is done by using a special verb that meants "to not". This negative verb can be conjugated like any other verb and it can even be the only verb in the sentence. The negative verb is ta. This verb comes after the root word. For examples see the Examples Section. Ta can also mean "no". Reflexive Verbs In general their are no verbs that are either direct or indirect, but usually a verb can assume either role. Every verb can be used as a direct verb or reflexive verb by just using the appropriate verbal affix. For examples see the Examples Section. Indirect Object Usually an indirect object is marked by do. There are exceptions, though, like the verb to give. Exception verbs are marked with a * in the vocabulary list. For explanations see the Exceptions Section. Movement Zâra distinguishes between still and moving. These to types can refer to any word class. Usually, unless the word itself has something to do with movement, a word is considered still. For examples see the Examples Section. Mood Mood is expressed using verbs. Every mood verb is a root verb meaning it is always the last of multiple verbs. There is a total of (currently) 5 moods. For examples see the Examples Section. Affixes and Adpositions For examples for each of these see the Examples Section. Asking Questions The question particle is ko. Symbol is: INT It can be used in different ways. Basically, if it precedes a noun, it asks for a specification as in "what(kind of) book'". The same goes for using it in front of case particles, though it is more versatile in such a position. '''Examples:' What book ko koipa ko koipa INT book Where Ko co ko co INT LOC For more examples see the Examples Section. Questions as Sentences Turning a statement into a question is as simple as adding ... to the end of a sentence. Symbol is: QUE For examples see the Examples Section. Yes and No Yes = ?''' No = '''ta Pronouns Personal Pronouns Note: Zâra is a pro-drop language. Relative Pronouns There are two relative pronouns. One is for inanimate things, the other for animate/living things. For examples see the Examples Section. Relative Clauses Relative clauses work like adjectives. The only difference is that they consist of multiple words instead of just one. To ensure comprehension an additional particle is used in addition to the adjective marker ja. That additional particle is either t(i) or m(i) respectively as explained in the above table. The formula looks as follows: NOUN - relative particle - relative clause - adjective marker i.e.: NOUN t(i)/m(i) CLAUSE ''ja'' For examples see the Examples Section. Counting (The arabic numbers are also used for written text in Zâra script.) For examples see the Examples Section. Exceptions The verb Unlike other indirect verbs, this verb is treated like a direct verb. See the sentence :' Karaz o- daga jro n si .' =Examples= Sentences without object I eat. O-mojro n da. o-mojro n da PT eat 1.PS COP UO Sentences with both subject and object I eat a bread. O-mojro n kida. o-mojro n kida PT eat 1.PS COP bread Indirect Object I gave you an apple. Cinko tak o-dagajro n si. cinko tak o-dagajro n si. apple PAST PT give 1.PS COP 2.PS A = B Trees are important. Târa n poitu. târa n poitu important COP tree I love children. Mza n karu. mza n karu loveable COP child Past Tense The house was red. Tak iru n zi zira. tak iru n zi zira PAST red COP ART house Explicit Future Tense I will go. Cazaki zojro. cazaki zojro FUT go 1.PS Location You are in a house. Ziraco n si. ziraco n si house LOC COP 2.PS I will see you at the tree. Cazak o-kitajro poituco n si. Cazak o-kitajro poituco n si FUT PT see 1.PS tree LOC COP 2.PS Direction I went to the tree. Taki zojro n ziraci. taki zojro n ziraci PAST go 1.PS COP tree DIR Posession I am in my house. Te ziraco ni ro. te ziraco ni ro POS house LOC COP 1.PS I do not want to give you your book. Aga kizka o-tajro sido n si karazma. aga kizka o-tajro sido n si karazma give want PT not 1.PS 2.PS IND COP 2.PS book GEN Relative Clause I eat the bread that fell down. O-mojro n z kida mi cirenaz paira ja. o-mojro n z kida mi cirenaz paira ja PT eat 1.PS COP ART bread REL down DIR fall ADJ The mother who lives in the house will destroy the tree. Cazak o-kuratajda mia ti zi zira piu ja n zi poitu. cazak o-kuratajda mia ti zi zira piu ja n zi poitu FUT PT destroy UO mother REL ART house live ART COP ART tree Pronoun-dropping I eat a bread. O-moj kida. o-moj kida PT eat bread Verb Negation I will not give you the apple. Zi cinko aga cazak o-tajro n si. zi cinko aga cazak o-tajro n si ART apple give FUT PT not 1.PS COP 2.PS Adjective Negation The apple is not red. Iru ta n zi cinko. iru ta n zi cinko red not COP ART apple Benefactive I bought bread in a shop for you. Kida tak za-nucajro mikaco n si. kida tak za-nucajro mikaco n si bread PAST BEN buy 1.PS shop LOC COP 2.PS Mood Examples I want to leave. Zudo kizkajro. zudo kizkajro leave want 1.PS I want to leave this place. Zudo o-kizkajro n zi soi. zudo o-kizkajro n zi soi leave PT want 1.PS COP ART place I don't want to leave this place. Zudo kizka o-tajro n zi soi. zudo kizka o-tajro n zi soi leave want PT not 1.PS COP ART place I didn't want to leave this place. Zudo kizka tak o-tajro n zi soi. zudo kizka tak o-tajro n zi soi leave want PAST PT not 1.PS COP ART place Questions Are you at home? Te ziraco n si ku. te ziraco n si ku POS house LOC COP 2.PS QUE Useful Sentences and Formulations Hello! .''' '''Goodbye. .''' '''How are you? .''' '''When shall we meet? .''' =Vocabulary= =Writing= Zâra employs a syllabic writing system in which each syllable is arranged in a square. The squares run from left to right. Letters Placement '''Example: =Example Text= Now the whole earth had one language and the same words. And as they migrated from the east, they came upon a plain in the land of Shinar and settled there. And they said to one another, “Come, let us make bricks, and burn them thoroughly.” And they had brick for stone, and bitumen for mortar. '' ''Then they said, “Come, let us build ourselves a city, and a tower with its top in the heavens, and let us make a name for ourselves; otherwise we shall be scattered abroad upon the face of the whole earth.” ''The Lord came down to see the city and the tower, which mortals had built. And the Lord said, “Look, they are one people, and they have all one language; and this is only the beginning of what they will do; nothing that they propose to do will now be impossible for them. '' ''Come, let us go down, and confuse their language there, so that they will not understand one another’s speech.” ''So the Lord scattered them abroad from there over the face of all the earth, and they left off building the city. Therefore it was called Babel, because there the Lord confused the language of all the earth; and from there the Lord scattered them abroad over the face of all the earth. --Seladwa 13:20, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Siah Seladwa This is a work in progress. Category:Languages